User talk:MrBlonde267
__TOC__ Appearances Initially, we set it up for 70 appearances per section, which slowed our comic pages to an amazingly annoying crawl. So at the moment, we have 70 in the first four appearances sections, 20 in appearances sections 5 through 14, and 5 in appearances sections 15 through 30 (since those don't usually have umpty-billion appearances listed, especially when they're hardly used at all). Manual "| Cast# = "'s have a max of 300, not including all the locations, vehicles, items and such. We can pretty easily increase the number in the first section if you'd like, but we'd have to probably decrease some in other sections to keep our page load times down. If we could decrease the total even more so than now, our comic pages would load even faster. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:13, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :As I do more and more big crossover issues, this is becoming more of an issue for me. Comics with loads of characters rarely have more than two stories. Perhaps we could whittle down from the 3rd and 4th story sections, and feed them both into the first? Maybe we could completely eliminate the Cast field. If you could get the comic template to tag pages that use it, I would be happy to go around and make sure no pages depend on it so that we could just remove it from the template altogether as a relic. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I've updated the numbers so that the first two stories have an additional 30, bringing theirs to 100 each, and the second two stories have been reduced to 40 each. I found a couple examples where the third story had more than 20 appearances in the Appearing3 section, so we couldn't go to as small as we have for the 5th story, but I figure 40 is probably nice and safe. Let me know if that works, or you need more than 100 for the first or second story. ::I've wanted to remove the cast situation from this side for awhile now, since we removed it several months ago on the marvel side. (We threw caution to the wind and figured that if there were any errors contributed to it, we'd catch them eventually). I put in Category:Comics with Casts for if Cast1 is filled in. It should be a good indication as to if they need to be removed. I can't wait to get rid of all that ugly code here too! If you need any robotic help on this one, just holla. ::Thanks for the Happy Birthday! Only 29 years young. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:56, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Page Templates Think the Quotes link on Character pages should be hidden if the target category doesn't exist? The Paradox 02:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. I think having it otherwise just makes for a ridiculously large amount of empty pages, for a variety of reasons. I supported that decision, and I was glad to see you doing that. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I just adding a bunch of IFEXIST stuff to a most of the major Page Templates. Would you mind doing a random spot check of articles to see if there's anything missing from them, if they show up properly, etc.? It seems you have an eye for that sort of thing, and after looking at them myself for so long I no longer trust mine. The Paradox 01:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::You guys should be careful about the amount of ifexists you call. There's a limit perpage about how many you can have before the page doesn't recognize any of them. We've learned this the hard way over on Marvel, when we had like 20 minor characters show up at the bottom of the disambig, and none of the ifexists work right. Just as an FYI. ;) :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Justice League questions Hey, dude. Sorry I didn't respond to your JLA question on my talk page. Somehow that one just slipped right past me and I didn't even notice it until yesterday. I've been giving this one a lot of thought, and I'm inclined to think that maybe we should keep them as two separate pages. Here's my thinking: * JLI: Would include material from issues 7-2? of the first JLI title, but would also have to include information from when JLE switched its title over. * JLA: Had a major roster change following the death of Superman, and the title lasted for more than 100 issues under this name - long after they abandoned the JLI moniker. I think there's enough meat there to justify seperate pages. I don't think we should bother creating a separate page for "Justice League" (the first six issues of the Giffen/DeMatteis run) however. That info could be used as a prologue for both the JLI and JLA page. If we keep 'em separate, you might wanna keep an eye out for some of the Justice League of America (New Earth) appearance listings. I think I used that name instead of Justice League America on some comic issue pages. What do ya think? --Brian Kurtz 15:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I also think that they should be kept separate. As for the first couple of issues when it was just called Justice League, that one bothers me also. I think the DC Collected Editions count it as part of JLI though, so that was what I was thinking. I think Justice League International should be like the main page, and then underneath that you have all of the sub-teams that belonged to JLI, like Justice League Europe, Justice League America, Justice League Antarctica. Maybe the Justice League International page could have a heading for each of them with a link to the main article? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:46, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Adventure Comics Covers Hey, Billy. I see you've replaced a lot of the Adventure Comics covers under a more appropriate title. Thanks for that, btw. I'm getting irritated with a lot of these poorly named images as well. I noticed though that a lot of the original covers are actually higher quality scans. Would you be opposed to me re-uploading the original scans under your current page names? They should automatically replace the existing file without changing anything. I'll dump the dupes after all is said and done. Cool? --Brian Kurtz 16:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure, don't worry about it. I was just on a renaming spree. I have no attachment to the individual images themselves. Word on the street is, by next year we may be able to Move images. On that day, all of these problems will pretty much just go away. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Zod, that would indeed be a day worth marking on the calendar. --Brian Kurtz 16:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know who this is? I'ma talking about this chickie. It looks like some version of Fury, but I'm not sure what reality its supposed to be. --Brian Kurtz 21:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded that picture in one of my mad uploading sprees, and then couldn't actually figure out where it went. Feel free to delete it. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::No prob. We can always re-upload it again later once we determine where she's from. I'll scan through my JSA issues to see if she might be the Earth-2 Fury. --Brian Kurtz 21:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Time for a new one (and Fast Facts too) - ideas? Roygbiv666 22:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Krypto Mouse !! (Needs some copy editing, though.) The Paradox 22:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking about changing it to Azrael. Because of his foreshadowed return on Rip Hunter's Chalkboard and on the cover of Gotham Underground #4 that seems to be coming up. However, his article needs to be beefed up first. I'm getting Sword of Azrael soon through the mail, and I was going to pick up his Year One annual at my local shop. However, I can't find anywhere to scan in his reported death scene. Which would be useful. Ummm... the Secret Society of Super-Villains article could use some refining, but would otherwise be a good draw, especially with their activity during Final Crisis. As for Fast Facts, how about Bat-Mite, one of the new Lantern Corps, Onomatopoeia, and maybe some information about the Vigilante. Because there's a new Vigilante series coming out. These are just ideas, anybody else can feel free to popcorn some in if they want to. I could probably write something decent up about S.H.A.D.E. if I had until tomorrow evening, given as at this point I have finally amassed most of their published history, just not gotten around to reading it yet. I'm trying to think of people who have just died, or people who are making comebacks. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I've set up a poll on the forums, using the suggestions here. It's set to close on the 19th, one month after it was last changed. The Paradox 03:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I already voted. Thank you for the heads up, though. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Congrats. Azrael, the bad Bat-knockoff with better shoulder pads than Alexis Carrington, has won the poll to be the next featured article. I leave in your capable hands to make the transition. Let me know if you want any help. One thing I do suggest is that it be heavily Wikilinked to other articles, as that will hopefully draw new editors to various related pages. :::I'm still hoping for Krypto Mouse as some point (and I think the tie vote shows others agree). Maybe make it part of a month that focuses on the four-legged members of the DC Universe. I could definitely see Power Girl's cat gracing the Main Page in the near future. The Paradox 18:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Very, very nice overhaul. It sets a standard for Featured Article quality. The Paradox 23:11, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, Dox. I'm going to update as soon as I figure out which image to use on the Main Page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Quotes Yea, that's another thing that needs to be spread around a little. The Quotes template has a function built in for when you're not using | Quotation = (or Quote) and | Speaker = . Since only the Quotation or Quote and Speaker blocks will be sucked up automatically into the quotes pages, additional quotes written on that page will have the correct category at the bottom, but will suck up the wrong quote and speaker, since they're not the one in the designated fields. To get around this, I installed a feature of the Quote template that allows the user to turn off the quote categorization. Just add: |NoCat=true before the closing }}, and the quote won't be categorized. It's handy in a lot of ways, and works good for this instance. I suppose, if this is too much of a hastle, we could implement a different template for the official quote section, say OfficialQuote or something, that way, just using the quote template would leave the categorization out by default. It's another option that might make more sense in the long run. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Legends Are you aware of a Legends crossover navbox? I can't seem to find one. The Paradox 00:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Now there is. . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. The Paradox 01:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) DC Fan Fiction Hey guys, Just a general message for you big-time DC Admins, the founder of DC Fan Fiction wants you to know that if you run into any users who would like to create their own DC characters or comics and stuff, you're more than welcome to point them to the DC Fan Fiction wiki. (They're not having much luck generating new contributors). Didn't know if you guys knew about this option, so I'm putting it out here. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Rond Vidar (SW6) I didn't realize there was an SW6 version of Rond. Is he one of the characters that popped into existence as part of the End of an Era storyline? My copies are not easily accessible at the moment or I'd check myself. On the other hand, if you'd like some help verifying all the appearances, I suppose I could dig them out... ;) The Paradox 09:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::You may very well be right. I'm sort of trying to scope the entire five-year gap period in a weird way right now, in that nothing I'm putting down is concrete. It's all very fluid, and I keep on going through to correct minor things. He acts like he's SW6. I can change it myself though once I figure out that he's not. Thanks for the heads-up on this one. I think I have a handle on it, I wouldn't want to trouble you. I promise though, you'll be the first person I'll ask for help if I need it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Disambig pages There's a discussion on the forums (Thread name: Disambig) that touches on the dislike you have with the Outsiders disambig page, in an indirect way. I guess Marvel, because of their continued use of the Comics: namespace, has separate disambig pages for characters/teams than for comics. Might this be something we could implement to satisfy your dislike for disambig pages that contain comics? I'd urge you to voice your opinions there. The Paradox 21:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Quality Assessment Announcing the brand-new Quality Assessment project page! It only covers comic issues at the moment, but look on it as an opportunity for rapid growth. Courtesy of Brian Kurtz. The Paradox 13:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey Billy congraduations on becoming a new adminisrator on DC Database site nice job good work. I was wondering if you be interested in becoming staff member on my site for The Flash and The Martian Manhunter if your interest let me know I wanted to ask you because you are a staff member on my Green Arrow site. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 Billy, I'm not sure exactly where it says that this page is only for "outsiders with questions". The Main Page says "Got a question? Try asking a contributor!" and this page says "feel free to ask a question anytime, and one or more of our routine contributors will get back to you as soon as they can." The site seems to be faster and more convenient to access than the forums. What do you think the page should be limited to? Roygbiv666 17:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I might've just been being anal. I just feel like we sometimes use our talk pages like forums, and I would like to see more centralized character discussion here, and subjective open-ended questions there. Don't worry about it though. I was just having a bad week, and complaining about a lot of things. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Deleting pages When deleting pages it's always a good idea to check WhatLinksHere and the History. For example, your recent deletion of Category:Albert Pratt (New Earth)/Quotes left a batch of redlinks on comic pages and a broken redirect. Not a critical problem, but those need to be cleaned up at some point and I think it's easiest to get them when the root page is deleted. Since you seem to favor deleting empty Quotes categories I'd like to direct your attention to , which is just brimming with them. I'm personally holding off until all the Comics pages are templated, since I expect those will produce Quotes and Appearances, but there's nothing that says they can't be deleted now and recreated later if needed. It would be nice to think that I'm not the only one working that page (and ). Of course, if you wanted to help work on Category:Template Required that would be appreciated as well. The Paradox 19:38, 6 December 2008 (UTC) References and the template I'd like to see the way we reference comic books improved a bit. One of the things I really want to add is a means of automatically retrieving the publication date, the way it's done for first and last appearances. I'd also like to make italicizing of the title (but not volume and issue numbers) automatic. I tried adding that to the template but you objected to that particular route. How would you feel about appropriating , which is now a redirect to , and adding that formatting to it? It would mean having to refine when v. is used, but as you can infer from Young Justice and various Comic List pages, I've already been editing with these changes in mind. It would mean a lot less piping, remove the need to add italics, give a better overview of the timeframe of various references, and generally provide a better tool for standardizing comic book references. The Paradox 21:32, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry it took me so long to respond. Yes, that actually sounds like quite a good idea. I see what you're saying. My main objection to making everything automatically italicized, was that not only would it make any of our piped links incongruous, but I think there are a lot of times when things don't need to be italicized. For example, on comic lists (which I see you've already done), and also on first/last appearances, where it just makes you have to squint more. I would be supportive of this idea, although I also bring up the issue created by the large number of references on the site that currently use italics, which would change them from italicized to 'this thing'. Also, in which cases would we be adding the date to the comics? Normally, when I'm making comic lists that are Volume 2 or higher, I usually forego , because I think that Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #61 looks better than . Would that be something I would have to change? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Transition is going to be a b!t@h, no doubt about it. Given the massive number of places these are used, it could take us years and we'd still not get them all. But the guidelines for the transition, those should be easy by comparison. Basically, I see being used where we want italics and a date and being used where we don't. Comic Lists, no. Character page references, yes. (There's also for referencing an entire series.) There won't be a need to change over to a template if we don't care about a date (in fact I believe Wikia would prefer we didn't), so a lot of the piped links are fine as they are. Template output can be tweaked to (Volume #) instead of Vol # easily enough; it's actually already on the list of formatting changes if this happens. I'm also gathering notes to put together some "How to write a great Issue/Character/Comic List article" style guides, so all the info on which template(s) to use when can be incorporated into those. The Paradox 19:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Date Templates Do you have plans to do anything with these? They don't appear to be used anywhere, nor to have been worked on for months. The Paradox 16:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::The idea was, we were considering making a "On this Day in History" feature for the main page, so I went around trying to compile different birthdays (shipping dates are pretty much impossible to figure out). If you want to delete them, by all means go for it. It wasn't as good of an idea as I thought it was. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:02, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Nononono, I'll leave their disposal to you - I have enough going on right now with my own list of things to do. Speaking of which, were you going to respond to the above thread? I'd like to get moving on bringing the site up to something resembling standard reference formatting, i.e. italics and dates. The Paradox 17:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Moves Sure thing! I'll go through them tonight. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Rebirth of the Cool Images category I don't understand why Category:Static Shock: Rebirth of the Cool Vol 1/Images was deleted, and there's no edit summary to shed light on the reason. The Paradox 20:31, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Because there was nothing in it with the exception of one improperly named cover image. It really bugs me when we have image categories with nothing except covers in them, because that's what Cover Galleries are for. All of the covers can be found at Static Shock: Rebirth of the Cool/Covers. I find it really annoying and disappointing when you look into a category specifically for extra images, and find nothing except things from the cover gallery. I will put that category back when there legitimately are images ''from Rebirth of the Cool here on the site. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Battle/Fall of Metropolis stuff So, now that I've finally re-read the Fall of Metropolis storyline, I agree with your earlier point that Battle and Fall should prolly be squashed into one article. Especially since BfM doesn't really have an ending. It's very Two Towers that way. I would recommend having it all under the "Fall of Metropolis" pagename for the following reasons: :*Fall of Metropolis sounds cooler :*I think most people remember the story more under that name (I'm just spit balling on that one) :*Users are less likely to confuse Battle for Metropolis with Battle of Metropolis from Infinite Crisis. I don't think we need to worry about changing the name of the Nav template though. The pages are almost all done, and its not like the template is going to be used anywhere else. The only thing we would need to alter is the title display from Battle to Fall. I also don't think we need to worry about changing any of the Image categories either. Those seem find the way they are. What do ya think? --Brian Kurtz 19:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me. I approve. As for the ending, I know that Metropolis is still broked during both Worlds Collide and Zero Hour. However, this issue looks promising as to a conclusion. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:08, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head, is that the issue where Zatanna rebuilds Metropolis using Perry White as a focus? I always liked that issue. --Brian Kurtz 21:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I have no idea. Sorry. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Annuals and Comic Lists Are you aware of any guideline or discussion about how to deal with Annuals and Comic Lists? I can't find anything. There are two formats currently in use; 1) treating them as part of the series that spawned them, as All-Star Squadron Annual Vol 1 3 or your own L.E.G.I.O.N. Annual Vol 1 2 does, and 2) treating them as a separate title, the way Action Comics Annual Vol 1 or Adventures of Superman Annual Vol 1 are cofigured. I figured I might as well standardize them as part of upgrading and copyediting the Comic Lists... all 900+ of them... The Paradox 23:51, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nope. This is a pretty good example of one of those "elephants in the room" that have been festering around for awhile. I've done a lot of Annuals work, and despite early work to the contrary, I think it would probably be smarter to include them in the Title they belong to. Even for the bigger ones, like Batman Annual Vol 1. If other people think it's a good idea, I would be perfectly willing to personally go through all of the Annuals and fix the Titling myself. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I say we just go ahead and do it. :) I don't really feel like dealing with another "we discussed that a year ago (but never wrote it up into guidelines or anything) - why don't you know about it?" thread on the forums. The Paradox 06:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Haha, sounds like a good idea. This reminds me, the MDP apparently autocategorizes Annuals all into one big category. We... should do that. I'll get on moving those Annual names once I cross a couple of checkpoints in my other current projects. Also, I remember awhile back you brought up the issue of denoting a character as possessed without revealing who they're possessed by. So I came up with this: * Superman We could probably start using that for the Bounty Dawnstar problem... once I understand that. Anyway, good idea, that's gonna be a useful tool all over. (end massive ADD non-sequitur) :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:55, 22 December 2008 (UTC) * "The Bounty Dawnstar problem" - you mean Giffen's crappy rendering of one of comic's most beautiful and elegant women? That was always the biggest problem with Bounty/Dawnstar. The rest is a pretty straight-forward case of possession, except for the fact that nobody was bothered by her possession and mutilation!! :It is a really nice template. So for Dawny we'd do something like the following? :* Bounty *I suggest we also merge the Annual cover galleries into their respective title gallery. I don't know how many there are, at least Action Comics and Adventures of Superman, which means others are probably out there. That allows the Comic List to still autolink to those images. *Can you tell me more about this autocat of Annuals. Any idea which template does it? The Paradox 07:45, 22 December 2008 (UTC) L.E.G.I.O.N. issue naming One small suggestion for naming - use the year extention for the pagename so it accurate reflects the published name, but have Title = L.E.G.I.O.N. Vol 1 so they all cat together and the various autolinks work. The Paradox 03:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Same advice for R.E.B.E.L.S., for the same reason - the published name of the comic includes the year extension. The Paradox 05:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I think that omitting them just makes things generally simpler and nicer looking. Normally I would join you in being a stickler on this one, but I feel like this is an acceptable compromise. We can pipe the links wherever applicable anyway. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:46, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::"Simpler and nicer looking" versus accuracy and proper naming. Sorry, I'm still in favor of accuracy. I really don't think it's our place (or in the site's best interests) to compromise on the titles of published works. The Paradox 06:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) It's just suuuuch a pain in the ass, and it doesn't have to be at all. Normally, I would agree with you. For example, the Fury of Firestorm thing bugs me a lot. But... I don't think it's that big of a deal this tiny little number addendum, especially when they're not at regular intervals in the numbering, or even consistent (would we have to specifically name all of the Annuals which each have a different year, including the +10 years Armageddon 2001 L.E.G.I.O.N. '01 Annual?). I think that there's a very fine line between being accurate and being anal, and while I don't see any real benefit to adding those extra confusing digits to the title, and I don't think anybody would think any less of us for it, I can see a whole bunch of drawbacks. Brian, you want to jump in on this one? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Blogs I don't want to write the same thing to you guys, so check out User talk:The Paradox#Blogs. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Trouble out the Wazzo ]] :Re: LSH v4 Annual 1 - Somehow I just knew from your edit summary which story it was. Have you checked out the response at Talk:Enya Wazzo (New Earth)? That's part of this story too. The Paradox 18:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::I did read it, it was extremely helpful. I still have some more back issues to find before I'm ready to competently write an article, though. And I've only just begun scratching the surface of L.E.G.I.O.N.. Thanks a lot. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ask a DCPedian Billy - do you ever get the sense some of the people leaving questions never actually check back for an answer? Anyway, I added a little blurb about "remember to check back", then I thought maybe we could make the top of the page stand out more. How about this for a look: ::I definitely get that feeling. It seems like the kind of thing I would do. It looks good, I approve. I just adjusted it a little bit, though. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna stage a coup? I think we would have a very good chance to take over, er, I mean "adopt" the Vertigo Wiki, which hasn't had a meaningful edit since July (and those were image uploads by Nate). After that, it should be a simple matter to get it merged here. Same for the Super Friends wiki, which has had only one editor for about the last year. Whatya say? The Paradox 04:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oooh, I love this sort of thing! Yes, of course I'd be game. So... what, should one of us start talking to the administrators? Or do we just begin stealing content, burning templates, and blaming the Bourgeoisie? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::I was always partial to burning the Bourgeoisie and blaming the templates, actually. No, the downside to this is that we have to actually edit those wikis in a meaningful way (new pages, welcome users, etc.) for a couple of weeks, then petition for adoption. The process for adopting them can be found at W:Wiki adoption requests. And mind, I'm just guessing that two active admins would have the ability to request a merger from those to this - how well that will go over in the head office is anybody's guess. The Paradox 04:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Nice. Sounds good. I'll go dig up those Vertigo trades I've been dutifully ignoring for the past several months. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Kewl. I'll start throwing Comic Lists at both sites, and whip up a couple of Portal pages for here. The Paradox 05:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::I actually dug into the short-lived Vertigo wiki soon after it was created (and completely abandoned), that was until I learned that all of the Vertigo characters I know and love are featured here. I do think it's a bit confusing for fans of Fables and Y: The Last Man to be redirected here, but once the content is flushed out (which I'm sure it's getting there with you two on the case), I can see it being much better here. :) If you need my blessing (as I may or may not be an admin on Vertigo), you have it for that one. I can probably even make the recommendations to the Entertainment heads to get these two rolling sooner. Of course, I'm not sure how much weight I hold in this particular department, but your reasoning is sound. :) :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::So in order to make a better case for the Super Friends merge, this site would have to pretty much already encompass all of the info listed over there (and maybe some extra), including Episode guides, DVD listings, and even merchandise. That's a large chunk of information that we're not exactly set up to cover just yet. If we get further down that road and begin to feel like we actually do provide more information than that one does, I think we can address this again. ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Comic List template button is now available, between the Image template and Race template buttons. The Paradox 03:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Next featured article Would you care to do the honors on the next Featured Article? I think two weeks of Santa is enough - actually, two weeks is a good time frame in general. The Paradox 07:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) New Upload instructions Please share your thoughts at MediaWiki talk:Uploadtext. The Paradox 21:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC)